1. Field of the Invention
The present invention consists of a message-delivery medium with concealed information, which promotes personal relationship, enhance emotional connection and increase interaction between the sender and the receiver, particularly with regards to a message-delivery medium with concealed messages to be disclosed by the receiver, which can stimulate the receiver to experience the emotional reactions planned and expected by the sender while the receiver reads the concealed messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people use a card, such as a postcard or a greeting card, to deliver messages and enhance emotional interaction with others. Sometimes, a card is given along with a gift to express messages the sender intends to deliver to the receiver. Currently in the market, there are many products, by using printing methods or other production techniques, integrate words, symbols or patterns to the surface of the card, to express and communicate the intended message, while improving the esthetics appeal of the product.
For instance, current postcards, and greeting cards are designed according to convey different themes, festival seasons and occasions. The cards usually add decorative designs onto the surface and use theme-related words, pictures and messages, in order to attract consumers' willingness to purchase.
In the conventional cards, all messages are directly presented on the surface of the cards. In other words, the receiver can directly read all the messages and enjoy the novel designs displayed on the surface of the card. However, it seems difficult for the receiver to experience more unexpected surprises from the abovementioned conventional cards. Thus, some manufacturers developed some 3D cards and optoelectronic cards to enhance the added-value of the cards, while increasing the fun factor of the card itself or the effect of the messages conveyed.
The abovementioned types of cards were developed, and have existed in the market long time ago. Despite the persistent efforts of manufacturers to develop new creative card, no breakthrough card product has been witnessed thus far.
Thus, the present invention intends to propose a message-delivery medium with concealed information, applicable to cards or various gifts, which can promote personal relationship, connection and interaction between the sender and the receiver, wherein the concealed-information design can stimulate the receiver to experience, through the process of reading and interacting with the card, emotional surprises or contrasts, which the sender has planned or designed beforehand.
The conventional scratch cards also have an element of concealed-message design. However, the concealed-message design in conventional scratch cards is used for commercial purposes, to conceal prizes, secret codes, or confidential data.
The message-delivery medium with concealed information of the present invention also has a concealed-message design. However, the application of the concealed-message design of the present invention is very distinct from that of the conventional scratch cards. The concealed-message function of the present invention is not used for commercial purposes to conceal prizes or confidential data, but used as a tool to promote personal connection between the sender and the receiver. More specifically, the concealed-message design in the present invention is used to deliver messages of love or friendship, enhancing emotional connection or interaction, and strengthening personal relationship between the sender and receiver. Furthermore, the message-delivery medium with concealed information is used especially to stimulate the receiver to experience, through interaction with the card, feelings and/or emotional reactions that the sender expects, plans, or designs beforehand.